Reminder
by Team Tomato
Summary: Kratos finds out about a very interesting "reminder" of Yuan's... not that it helps him keep from losing his ring... AGAIN... KxY. One-shot. Oh, and dare I say, kinky?


_Greetings from _**Riesentraube**_ of Team Tomato! Here I am with my second KxY fic! (celebrates)_

_This is a random idea that I got in school when talking to my fellow yaoi-addicted buddies, after lunch, when walking down the hallway to Algebra II. _

_Yes, I think about yaoi in school. I even carry around a notebook where I write down random little ideas like this one, which I typed out in a couple hours one night right before bed. I have some more in there, so hopefully I can update again sometime..._

_But anyways... read and enjoy! I hope you get a good laugh out of this one, or at least get some kinky images in your head... xD_

* * *

Yuan's office looked as if a tornado had hit it; file cabinets hung open, their contents spilling out; papers littered the floor, and the room's single desk was covered in pens and various office supplies. The seraph himself was frantic, his clothes wrinkled and his armor lying forgotten in a corner. He tore about his workspace, throwing more junk on the floor as he did so, and pulled his hair in frustration. The hair tie that usually kept it all back had long since been torn out.

Yuan threw open another drawer, rifled through its contents, violently dumped them out, and stamped upon them.

"Argh!" He growled, holding his head, "Where is it?!" He crouched in front of the now-empty file cabinet, rocking slowly on his heels, still holding fistfuls of his azure hair.

"Lord Yuan…?"

Yuan froze for a moment and then abruptly turned, placing a hand upon the ground for balance. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, annoyed, then instantly changed his manner when he saw just who had interrupted him.

"Botta!" He exclaimed, "Are you all right? Do you have a fever?" Yuan stood and placed a hand upon his second-in-command's forehead, but his brow furrowed; Botta's temperature was normal. Yuan absently tugged the waistband of his pants up, his mouth set in a frown.

He had a real reason to suddenly start worrying; his lieutenant's normally clear, intelligent face was red and seemed almost… troubled. Botta stuttered and took a step back, avoiding Yuan's earnest, worried eyes.

The Renegade leader finally sighed and crossed his arms, resting in his favorite pose. He noted with a twinge of annoyance the absence of his cape and remembered that he had removed it prior to beginning his destructive madhouse of a search. Botta still avoided Yuan's eyes, but cleared his throat and nervously shuffled his feet before speaking.

"Um… I'm fine… but, Lord Yuan, the cook is very upset with you… you completely destroyed the kitchens and the cafeteria with your… hunt earlier…"

Yuan's prior worry was now replaced by blazing fury, and his blue-green eyes now bored into Botta venomously. For a moment he couldn't speak, spluttering angrily instead, but finally managed to form coherent words.

"I… I!" he spat, "I lost… my _ring_! It's _GONE_!" He pointed furiously at his left hand, his hands shaking with rage.

Botta gulped, trying hard to suppress rising panic and appear as calm as possible; he hated it when his leader was angry. Yuan was fairly easy-going normally, but his temper was known to flare up over the littlest of things in less than a second.

Of course, Botta knew what Yuan's ring meant to him; it was a memento of Martel, his long deceased fiancée. Thus he knew that today was _not_ a good day to be underfoot – the last time Yuan had been this angry, he'd bodily lifted Botta up with his angelic strength and chucked him out of his office and into the wall opposite the door. The Renegades weren't happy about fixing the hole Botta's impact had created, but Yuan had conveniently decided that his wasn't his problem – or his fault.

If Botta had known earlier what had caused Yuan to demolish the cafeteria, he definitely would not have brought the cook's message; now Yuan was furious at _him._

He'd hoped Yuan would be at least cordial with him, especially when he'd asked if he'd had a fever, but now it looked like he'd blown that chance.

Suddenly Botta remembered why he'd turned so red and blushed all over again. Yuan's vengeful expression immediately melted back into worry (he really wasn't a bad guy), and he lowered his hands, which had been inches away from clamping around his second's throat.

"… Botta?" Came Yuan's voice, much kinder in tone now, from far away. Botta snapped out of his thoughts, which had been making his face even redder. He felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden…

"Um… I have to… go help clean up the kitchens…" he said, making up a lame excuse on the spot. He darted out of the office as quickly as he could, his robes whipping out behind him as he ran.

Yuan stood, slightly dazed, and then shook his long full blue hair in confusion. Botta was being weird (again), he'd lost his ring (not for the first time), the cook was mad at him (also a repeat incident)… he closed his eyes, rubbing his temples darkly. It just wasn't his day… and the cook wasn't going to make cake for days now! He felt a headache coming on just _thinking_ about it; he was going to be insanely stressed until the cook forgave him. Yuan sighed quietly, already missing his precious cake. He absentmindedly rubbed his left ring finger, the sensation of missing his engagement ring weird and alien to him.

Finally Yuan went back to work, but his blazing fire of wrath had been significantly watered down and he just felt depressed now. He checked another couple of cabinets and glumly pulled the books off one of his bookshelves before slumping to the floor in defeat. He brought his knees up to his chin and rested it upon them, feeling lost. A lone book fell of the shelf and hit him in the head, but he didn't move. He miserably buried his face in his knees and whimpered softly; today really was _not_ a good day…

Suddenly Yuan's pointed ears pricked up and he lifted his head up slightly; he heard footsteps. They weren't Botta's footsteps; these were a little lighter and more determined. A flurry of thoughts blew through his mind all at once, but the stranger's voice confirmed his suspicions.

"Hmm… Yuan… I wasn't aware of your kinky taste in underwear…"

Yuan's face instantaneously turned tomato-red and he stood and swung in an about-face in one swift motion, and tugged up the waistband of his pants.

"K-Kratos!" he stammered, "What the hell are you doing here…?" His blue-green eyes were wide and stared straight into the eyes of the stranger's. The human's – Kratos' – brown-red eyes twinkled with amusement at Yuan's obvious fluster and embarrassment.

"My my, Yuan… Is it such a crime to come just to visit you?" Kratos' usually serious face broke out into the type of smile that he only revealed around Yuan. The said half-elf shifted uncomfortably, still embarrassed and feeling guilty now, too. But the human laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

"Come here, you," he said good-naturedly. Yuan stepped forward and into Kratos' waiting arms, sighing. Kratos stroked Yuan's soft blue locks comfortingly, and both of them enjoyed a quiet moment of understanding. Yuan melted into Kratos' strong arms, feeling small, but right now he just needed the comfort, and his nerves relaxed as he listened to his fellow seraphim's steadily beating heart.

At last Kratos pushed Yuan away and looked him squarely in the eyes, his hands upon the half-elf's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Yue?" he asked, using Yuan's old nickname. Yuan sighed and turned away from Kratos.

"I guess I can't say 'nothing', right?" Yuan said it as a joke, but his eyes were sad.

Kratos shook his head, his spiky red hair dancing in the air, and he took a step closer to Yuan.

"Your office is a mess, Yue," he said smiling, wrapping his arms around the bluenette from behind. "And it was easy to sneak in here today, as all of your Renegades are running about as though the devil is after them… Just what did you lose?"

Yuan moaned softly as Kratos' hands roamed about his flat stomach, and he leaned back into the embrace. He didn't answer for a moment, but broke the silence when he murmured gloomily, "…my ring…".

Kratos sighed; he knew Yuan's pain. Martel had been their best friend, and anything that reminded them of her was special. It was true that Yuan had been closer to Martel than Kratos had been, but then again they had known each other longer, too. And even though Yuan and Martel had decided as children that they were never really going to marry, (everything had been arranged by their parents), the engagement ring was still precious to Yuan.

The ring symbolized everything that Yuan was fighting for and everything that his Renegades stood for; Mithos was going against Martel's last wishes, and Yuan was there to stop him. Not openly, no, it was too risky for that, but Yuan had been able to accomplish much thanks to his loyal Renegades.

"I've searched everywhere, Kratos," Yuan said sadly, "But I just can't seem to find it. I feel so weird without it, and I just feel weirder every moment that it's gone."  
Kratos gave Yuan a soft kiss on the cheek and squeezed him gently.

"I hate to break it to you, Yue, but it's obviously not here." Kratos stated, eyeing the mess Yuan had made of his office. "I'm sure you would have found it by now."

Yuan nodded, his hair tickling Kratos' nose. Suddenly he stiffened and let out a little protest as Kratos moved his hands down to Yuan's hips.

"Kratos…" said Yuan weakly.

"Shhh…" Kratos whispered, massaging delicately with the tips of his fingers. Yuan's flesh was soft and smooth; Kratos had already slipped under the bluenette's shirt. He gasped as Kratos' cold hands trailed lower and rubbed in the crease where his legs met his hips. Yuan knew he was dangerously closed to being turned on… Kratos was too close…

"You can look for your ring later, Yuan…" Kratos breathed seductively. He affectionately nibbled the pointed ear he had whispered into and enjoyed feeling the half-elf melt helplessly against him. Yuan was the perfect height for such things; he was a little less than six inches shorter than Kratos, meaning that the auburn-haired seraph could easily do whatever he wanted with Yuan's beautiful face and slender neck.

"Yes…" Yuan whispered. His face had already turned a lovely shade of pink and he was leaning back against Kratos for support; it was almost shameful how the fierce and independent Renegade leader would be so easily seduced by Kratos, but neither of them minded much.

Their entire friendship had been mixed in with occasional casual sex, but it was only after the "Anna incident" that they had admitted their feelings to each other. Being lovers definitely had its advantages, and it had also greatly enriched their relationship. Whenever they could get away from Yggdrasill, they got together like this, because the opportunity was so rare and rewarding.

Suddenly Yuan's bad day wasn't quite so bad; but then, what was _bad_ when Kratos was near? He was losing his mind to love and Kratos' skillful tongue and fingers and could already barely stand; only Kratos' strong arms were holding him up. Then Yuan remembered that the door wasn't locked.

"I already locked it," Kratos said, pinning Yuan to himself when he made to move towards the door, his voice heavy with lust. Yuan shivered, not only because of Kratos' voice, but also because his shirt had already mysteriously disappeared. Kratos flicked his tongue at Yuan's neck and the bluenette closed his eyes in pleasure; Kratos knew what he liked.

"Say, Yuan," Kratos said ponderously in between kisses, nips and licks, "Why don't we find out more about that thong hidden beneath your pants?"

Yuan immediately forgot his good feelings and broke out of Kratos' grasp; the mood was killed. He panted slightly still, but stared at Kratos defiantly, his blush growing deeper by the second.

"You… how did you… when did you see…?" Kratos interrupted him with a kiss on the mouth. "Ah… mmm…" Yuan forgot what he was going to say for a moment, the kiss was that intense, and while the mood may have been killed in his mind, his body hadn't forgotten it yet. Finally he put his thoughts back in order and shoved the taller man away.

"Kratos, really… it's – it's not a… a _thong_," Yuan protested, but Kratos merely laughed at his words.

"Yuan, I've seen you – _all_ of you." Kratos' eyes roamed up and down the bluenette's body suggestively, making Yuan's ears turn pink. "I saw something quite interesting earlier and I'm quite sure that it was a thong…" He trailed off and took a step closer to Yuan.

The bluenette flushed but allowed Kratos to hug him again, and buried his face into the crook of the auburn's neck. He murmured a soft "no".

Kratos smiled into Yuan's hair, remembered past incidents similar to this one. Yuan always had some kinky new fetish and Kratos loved to discover them. Yuan glanced up, confused by the smile, and Kratos laughed softly.

"Come on Yue, what's your fetish now? I already found out about your berries-n-cream shampoo, the marshmallow cream, the cape…" Kratos ticked each of them off on his fingers, "… your thing for leather and handcuffs, and the desk." He nodded toward Yuan's office desk.

Yuan was even redder now; it was true that Kratos had found out about (most) of his fetishes, but it was still embarrassing whenever he found out about a new one. He toyed for a moment with the decorative diamond-shaped hole in Kratos' top, thinking.

"Well… this isn't really a fetish…" he admitted, "It's just a… sort of – help. With work." He turned even redder for a moment, noticing the human's eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh… _sure_… 'work help'…" Kratos glanced for a moment again at Yuan's cluttered work desk and snickered. "I still can't believe how you manage to work at that after all we've done there." Yuan merely smiled mischievously, batting Kratos' hands away from the waistband of his pants. "But I guess that's a 'work help' too…"

Yuan laughed outright this time, his shame lessened slightly. "All right, all right, Kratos, it _is_ a thong…" Kratos' eyes sparkled with an "I knew it!" expression, but he kept his mouth shut and waited for an explanation.

Yuan looked off into space and began speaking. "Well, it's hard being a double agent, what with Cruxis and the Renegades and all…" he fumbled with a button on Kratos' cape, "And, well… it sort of helps me remember where I am… you wouldn't believe how easy it is to mix things up… and it would be a disaster to be 'Yuan the Renegade leader' up in Welgaia… so, whenever I'm here with the Renegades…"

"… you wear a thong?" Kratos was extremely amused. Leave it to Yuan to think of such a kinky "reminder"…

Yuan nodded in answer to Kratos' question, still red in the face, and Kratos burst out laughing, horrifying the half-elf.

"W-what?" Yuan asked. "It works…" Kratos stifled his laugh but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Cheetah print and lace… nice…" Kratos said, still smiling. Yuan took a step back and looked away, flushing again.

"Well… now you know, I guess," Yuan trailed off, trying to change the subject.

"Not so fast, Yuany Yuan. I want to see this lacy cheetah-print thong for myself." Before Yuan could protest, Kratos scooped him up and carried him bride-style over to the bedroom. Yuan squirmed and tried to escape, but in the end, he had to accept his fate. He gave Kratos a quick kiss on the mouth; he wasn't _really_ angry…

Kratos chortled wickedly to himself as he shut the door with a quick snap and locked it discreetly.

"But you know, Yuan… it still sounds like a fetish to me."

Yuan rolled his eyes and didn't answer; Kratos was already pulling off his pants.

* * *

_(cackles)_

_I know, I have too many weird ideas in my head... but this could _possibly_ happen, you know? Yuan needs SOME kind of reminder..._

_Yes, there's suggested desk sex in there. (The best kind of smut, in my opinion!) And even some (one-sided) BottaxYuan for you fellow fans. :D I love both KxY and YxB to bits; I can't choose between them! But this is a KxY story, so I couldn't include too much YxB, you know?_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please R&R my loves!_

_**-**_**Riesentraube**

**Update:** _I fixed a few things here and there to improve it; hopefully FFN hasn't screwed up any paragraphs, etc. I apologize if it has._


End file.
